


Промёрзшее солнце

by RJGK



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJGK/pseuds/RJGK
Summary: всё будет хорошо, я тебя люблю, принцесса.
Kudos: 1





	Промёрзшее солнце

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack/gifts).



Он опять пьян и опять — на коленях перед ней. Маска отброшена в сторону, взгляд — расфокусированно-истерический, руки подрагивают после того, как Джек в очередной раз что-то разбил в этой комнате, не сдержав себя в приступе наваждения.  
Её клетка-тюрьма-темница, им же и возведённая, — едва ли не единственное место, куда он может прийти выплакать горе, но у него всегда совершенно сухие глаза,  
лишь руки дрожат неконтролируемой мелкой дрожью, а с языка срываются (ничего не значащие) слова:  
_всё будет хорошо  
я тебя люблю,  
принцесса_,  
и Ангел, восседающая перед ним на воздвигнутом только для неё троне, с извечным цепким ошейником вокруг шеи (не снять, не удушиться им, абсолютно беспомощно и ничего — не сделать), до блевотной горечи во рту и дерущей боли в солнечном сплетении, как и всегда, ощущает забитое отчаяние от власти этого человека над собой и своей жизнью, ей не принадлежащей, но…  
Но всё равно…  
Она утешает его, с подрагивающими губами, растерянно даже как-то гладит по голове, растрёпывая волосы, привычная и к резкому запаху алкоголя, и к таким ночным визитам; касается кончиками пальцев страшных шрамов на щеках, ведёт по жёстким рубцам в каком-то совсем запретном жесте, очерчивая выжженный на коже знак Хранилища. Баюкает его лицо в своих заледеневших ладонях, а в глазах у неё — тающая Гренландия.  
Джек касается пальцами её тонких — они кажутся ему слишком хрупкими — запястий, пытаясь прощупать пульс, мягко оглаживает предплечья и смотрит на Ангел снизу вверх с трепетом и болью во взгляде, которую он не может облечь в слова. Они оба застряли на этом распутье: в своей вине, в своём горе, в своей некогда любви отца к дочери и дочери к отцу.  
Они оба заперты здесь, хоть может показаться, что время от времени надирающийся Джек, приходящий в редкие минуты непозволительной слабости к своему лучику света, который он собственноручно окутал тьмой и запер во мраке, — тюремщик здесь. Но нет.  
В этой комнате всегда два пленника.


End file.
